The present invention relates to wall and shelf brackets, and in particular, to a bracket for suspending shelves or articles from walls having perforations therein. In particular, the present invention applies to brackets for such walls, for example, made of pegboard or having slotted areas.
Various types of brackets for pegboard walls or slotted walls are known. In these type brackets, an extension of the bracket which has a vertically disposed end, is placed into the perforation or slot in the wall material receiving the bracket. In order to place the bracket into the pegboard material or slot, however, the bracket must be rotated by approximately 90.degree. so that the vertically disposed ends of the pegboard bracket are disposed approximately horizontally. The now horizontally disposed ends of the bracket can then be inserted into the holes in the wall or the slot. In order to secure the bracket to the wall, the bracket is then rotated back to its horizontal position, thus allowing the ends of the bracket to be vertically disposed, thus securing the bracket to the wall by the action of gravity, i.e., the vertically disposed bracket ends act to secure the bracket to the wall.
The problem with these type of brackets arises from the fact that if the bracket is placed on a shelf where other brackets are disposed above that bracket, the attachment of the bracket to the wall will interfere with those brackets or items which are hanging from those brackets, since the approximately 90.degree. of rotation required to insert the bracket into the perforations or slots in the wall will cause the bracket to come into contact with those brackets disposed above during the insertion process.
Furthermore, the brackets of the known type are often difficult to insert into the perforations or slots in the wall because of the rotational movements required to attach the bracket to the wall.
Examples of prior art arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,534,952, 4,062,137, 4,066,169 and 4,502,602.